Darling, Je Vous Aime Beaucoup
by Numbuh Phenon
Summary: Her life with him was filled with cheesy lines and bad french. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Codename Kids Next Door or this song.

* * *

_Darling, je vous aime beaucoup  
Je ne sais pas what to do  
You know you've completely  
Stolen my heart_

_

* * *

_

Thinking back, it confounded her at first. She was bewildered, shocked, utterly flabbergasted. Not in an insulting manner; too flattered for words was probably the best way to put it. She winced a bit when he thought her silence was a form of rejection. But how could he not have expected her to act that way? For years he had no shame in expressing his desire for her sister, her more attractive sister. And now for him to come out and say something this...

It was the last few moments before her decommissioning. The whole of the Kids Next Door had attended their Supreme Leader's final birthday with them. It was sad to see Numbuh 5 go, but she had one final duty to uphold.

The whole team had been here in a way. Nigel was still with Galactic Command, but he sent his warm regards in a super ultra triple encrypted file that had been secretly transmitted directly to her personal terminal. Abby just smiled at the interstellar candy bar attached with a photo of them when they first met in Pre-K. Kuki and Wally had said their goodbyes and were comforting each other somewhere else before they had to return to their posts. With the Aussie down at the Arctic base training cadets and the now more levelheaded Asian working as Global Tactical officer, they were hard pressed to find time with the other. After those three, Hoagie was the final one to say goodbye.

And his would stick with her even after her memory was wiped.

"What did you say?" The cap wearing girl asked slowly, still not believing what the tubby pilot just uttered.

"Uh,.. w-well I..." Hoagie stuttered. His fingers fiddled with his lab coat, as his eyes roamed to the ground, obviously not satisfied enough with being hidden behind a glassy veil of yellow. "It's just that, I've always kinda had this...well, y'know how I am around some girls but you...what I mean to say is that you're different and...and... Aw dangit!" He groaned as a hand ran through his hair. "This worked out a lot better in the simulation. I had finally come up with this great line and everything!"

As he said that, the mocha skinned Supreme Leader chuckled. The boy was spending way too much time on the tech deck now that he managed new 2x4 blueprints. Feeling a bit more bold then usual, Abby's hand carefully moved to grip at Hoagie's to hopefully jar him back to reality. "C'mon, flyboy, forget all that technical stuff and say what you mean ta say." She coaxed softly. "And Abby don't care if it's cheesy."

Hoagie blushed as her hand drew back. Her small, beaming smile was more than enough to kick his confidence back into gear. "It's not _that_ cheesy." He jokingly muttered as he adjusted his goggles. "I knew that I couldn't say what I wanted, no, need to say in my own tongue. So, using the magical powers of the internet, I've translated it into something else you would understand." He stated somewhat proudly. He then sucked in a deep breath and opened his jaws to say it-

"NUMBUH 5, M'AM!" They both flinched and turned to the source of the voice. Patrick Fulbright, aka Numbuh 85, was the newly elected Head of Decommissioning. They young red haired boy stood at attention with a salute ready and his chest puffed out. He was nervous. This technically was his very first decommissioning. And it had to be the Supreme Leader no less! So he used a bit of advice his sister gave him before her decommissioning. When in doubt- "CHAMBER EIGHT IS READY TO GO! IT'S TIME!" -shout it out.

"Alright, Numbuh 85." Abby nodded, after she was sure she got her hearing back. She then faced Hoagie sadly, knowing that he wouldn't have time to speak his piece. "I... guess this is it."

The boy's expression fell. Now he would never get to tell her. "Yeah." He despondently nodded. Her hand moved out again, this time for a respectful handshake. He gazed intently at it, and then his pupils narrowed, filling with a heated determination.

Abby waited for Hoagie to take her hand, and as expected, he did. But what she didn't expect was for him to suddenly yank her to his form and deliver a tight hug. Her eyes bulged, her cheeks tinted, but she never once thought of reeling away. "B-Boy! What are ya-"

"I just want to make sure I say it." He affirmed. His head was placed beside her atop her shoulder, and his words were low and only meant for her. "Je vous..."

Abby knew what language he was speaking, her mother had pounded enough of it into her head. As he went on, her eyes brimmed with tears as a small smile creeped up her cheeks. She felt light, her arms snaking around the pre-teen to return the emotion. But sadly, Numbuh 85 was very determined to do a good first job.

After that day, some of her childhood and everything KND related became nothing then slightly familiar blur. Still hints of it there, but far enough out of reach. But one thing she could almost recall the most was of that boy saying those words to her.

* * *

_Morning, noon and night-time too  
Toujours, wondering what to do  
That's the way I've felt  
Right from the start

* * *

_

The evening was cool, and the atmosphere at its peak. The music inside the building was pulsing at an amazing tempo. Anyone who was anyone was there, and everyone was having the time of their lives. Everyone expect her that is.

Abby sat hunched on the grass a notable distance away from the auditorium. She couldn't believe she even came here. She never liked dances anyway. But most of all, she couldn't believe she had let herself be played by that...that jerk. The teen cursed herself. She was far too nice to even think of what she really wanted to call him.

Her night had been a disaster to put it lightly. She let her herself get bamboozled by a jock with a pretty face and accent. The only reason he tolerated her, as he put it, was to win some bet and try and see if he could get any info on Kuki. Of course that didn't stop him from humiliating her in front of the whole school.

Cree told her to call her if anything went wrong. The woman couldn't stand the boy from the start. But she didn't want to bother her. This was probably what she deserved for acting so stupid. Her hand reared up to slap away her glasses. Her tears had smudged them up beyond basic vision. Who would _want_ to date her anyway? With her huge specs that covered half her face. Her braces that caused her teeth to almost jut out when she wasn't paying attention. Her stick figure and flat chest sure wasn't winning over any cat calls. The girl's hands fled to her frizzy hair and she buried her head in her knees. Her body stiffened as she heard the sound of feet meeting with grass, but other then that, she didn't respond when a person sat down beside her. After a moment, she knew who it was.

"You dropped these." She looked up a tad to see the red rimmed spectacles and the hand holding them. Sighing, she reached out and plucked them, ignoring the boy's friendly laugh. "And you call me clumsy."

"Hoagie," Abby started as she flipped her glasses over, analyzing them. But when she caught sight of her face in their glare, her undesirable facial expression. She rapidly blinked and more crystal droplets fell. "Not now. I... I just wanna be left alone."

"C'mon now." He tried to coax with that smooth talk he was famous for. "Turn that frown upside down."

She admittedly smiled at that, but only to herself. She didn't let it show. She didn't want him to know that he had that kind of effect on her. "You and your cheesy... HOAGIE!" She gasped when she finally mustered up the courage to look at him. He sat rather close to her, his legs spread out and his palms caressing the ground. The boy's form was noticeably thinner than his younger days, he blamed it with having to try and keep up with his wild blond friend. Those yellow goggles he was so fond of never really did leave his head, expect now they were tucked above his eyes hiding somewhere atop his head.

But despite all his good looks, Abby was more drawn to his face. She would sometimes find herself embarrassingly starring at it, finding it alluring and handsome in its own unique way. But tonight was different. Instead of admiration, she gazed at it with extreme worry. "What happened to you?" On his left cheek was a light bruise, the skin being tinted with the telltale bluish purple. But the other, and much more serious thing marring Hoagie's face was the black eye over the same cheek. Abby's hand snapped to his face, but gently rubbed at it to try and measure the damage. "You need to see a doctor fool! Just wait, I'll ring up dad and-"

"Eh, it's nuthin." He tried to pacify as he guided her fingers away from the bruise. Sure, it did hurt a lot more then he was letting off, in fact he thought his eye was getting worse. But he didn't want Abby to fuss over him. "If anyone needs a doctor, it's that punk in there." He growled as he thought of the guy.

"Punk? What punk?" She asked confused. Then her face lit with understanding and she frowned. "You didn't-"

"Of course I did! You think I was just gonna let him do that to you?" He questioned as he crossed his arms. "He deserves more then what I did to him." He then broke out into a grin as he giggled. "Actually, he is. Wally's in there beating whatever's left of him for trying to steal Kuki."

_SMACK!_

"OW!" Hoagie's victory was short lived as Abby bopped him on the back of the skull. "Whatcha do that for?"

"For being an idiot!" Abby raged as her fist clenched. "Do you know how hurt you coulda gotten? Hell, look at yo'self right now!"

"It was worth it! What right does he have? Dumping you like yesterday's trash. That sleazeball got what was coming to him!" He argue as he got closer to her face, his eyes flashing with unbridled emotion. "I would do it again! There will be an unorthodox disruption in the time space continuum before I let someone treat you that way. You deserve better!"

"That's just it Hoagie. This _is_ what I deserve." She slumped down defeated. She didn't even care that he referenced that lame sci-fi show. "I mean look at me. I'm a loser. Those glasses weigh down my face, my teeth are bent out of shape thanks to all that candy I ate as a kid, and my body looks like some kindergartener drew it." She moped, sinking further into depression. "There ain't no guy who would ever want me."

"Quit selling yourself short!" Hoagie proclaimed, dead set on not letting Abby think that way. "Your perfect. And anyone who says otherwise is the loser. Not you. Your beautiful and there are like, tons of guys who would want to be with you!"

"Name one."

"I'm one!" He then froze when he realized what he just said, and judging by Abby's similar expression he must have been thinking out loud. Sheepishly, Hoagie lowered his arms and turned his attention to the hillside. Crud. All those years of friendship. Gone. Of all of the times he flopped, this had to the worse.

"Do...do you mean that?"

He couldn't bare himself to look at her. All of that fighting spark had sizzled out and now he was reduced to twiddling his thumbs. But the way her voice sounded. Her original smooth tone that was all Abby. That low mutter that left tingles on his skin. As much as he wanted to deny it, deny it and have some hope of things returning to normal, Hoagie couldn't stand to lie to that angelic voice anymore.

"O-Of course I do." He tried to voice proudly, but failing. Geez, he came out like some nervous little school boy. His good eye peeked over to sneak a glance at her face. She was just staring at him. Her eyes held no malice or anger thank goodness, but he didn't know what was going on in her mind right now. Thinking she didn't buy it, he went all out to try and convince her. "Really. I'm not kidding."

"But...why?"

"I-I guess because I wish I was that guy right now." He might as well come clean now. "I know I got this...reputation of being a school player. But, I wouldn't dare play with you, so to speak. You're so much more then those other girls. Every other girl. You say _you're _not good enough when I think it should be the other way around." His whole face seemed to be glowing bright red. "I...more then anything want to be the guy who's lucky enough to be with you. Because what I feel for you... I-I don't even know how to say it without making an idiot out myself."

"Hoagie." Abby felt herself becoming overwhelmed as he basically confessed his feelings towards her. Her breath hitched and her palms became sweaty. What was she supposed to do? She didn't know how to go about this without screwing it up. Frantic for answers, her eyes traveled up into the night sky to take in the moon. As if it would be her guide. As soon as she centered in on the glowing orb in the sky, she stared transfixed as a foreign memory tried to push itself to the forefront of her mind. A boy. A boy she craved to remember. He was saying something to her. But what?

"Je vous aime beaucoup."

The world seemed to explode behind Abby's eyes as she heard that. Her heart picked up its thumping pace, her skin warmed, and she gazed at Hoagie. "W-What did you say?"

The now shy brunette peeked up at the dark skinned beauty and scratched the back of his head. "I know it's bad french and all, but it's exactly how I feel!" He tried to comfort when he saw the beginning of sparkling trails down her face. "D-Don't be upset! I-" Hoagie said no more, for Abby had finally got her nerve and shut him up with her lips. Returning his emotion tenfold.

* * *

_Ah, Cheri!  
My love for you is très, très fort  
Wish my French were good enough  
I'd tell you so much more

* * *

_

A few years later, Abby would look down at her hand and would take pride that she made Hoagie that guy that night. Everything since then had been building up to this point. All the dates, flowers, cards, lame lines, fights, good and bad times. It all came to this. It all came to her now being Mrs. Abigail Gilligan.

"Look at my lil sis. All grown up on me!" The woman pulled out of her reprieve and turned as two figures advanced on her. Her older brother and her sister Cree. The elder man first moved up to pull Abby into a bear grip. "It just seems like the other day you were that little tomboy tryin' to raid me for some chocolate." The man laughed wholeheartedly.

"I'm so glad you could make it Mark." Abby greeted as she was lifted down to the ground. "You've been so busy lately."

"Ain't no way I'm gonna miss lil Abby's wedding." He chuckled. "Besides, I've still gotta check out your man. Need to make sure he's legit." As he said this, he patted a pouch at his side. "I've still got a few things left over from my days on the force."

Abby nervously laughed at that. "Uh, there's not going to be any need for that."

Mark only raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'll just do a cavity search just to be on the safe side."

"Hey Mark, there's some chilli at the buffet table." Cree quickly intervened when her brother began talking like that. "Why don't ya go get some? I hear Hoagie's mom has got a nice recipe."

"Don't mind if I do!" The man jovially announced as he made a way to the buffet. "I'll talk to you later sis."

Abby breathed out a sigh as the man disappeared into the crowd. "I owe you."

"I know." Suddenly, Cree placed her hands on her hips as she peered over her siblings shoulder. "Speaking of Mr. Smooth, you better go save your man before dad shows him 'what he's talking about'."

Curious, Abby turned around to see the groom himself trapped into a conversation with her father. Hoagie was standing in front of the man in his tuxedo and his head blocked out the view of her old man's face. Groaning, the woman bid her sister farewell as he strode over before things got out of hand.

"You're a fine boy, Hoagie. A fine, fine boy." Mr. Lincoln commented as he patted the said man on the shoulder.

Hoagie grinned at the praise. "Thanks Mr. Lincoln." This seemed to be going well.

"Oh please, call me dad."

"Uh." Hoagie blinked at the request, but agreed, wanting to get on the man's good side. "Sure thing, pops."

"Don't call me pops." He said in a serous tone which caused Hoagie to tense. However, it was gone in an instant as he returned to his good natured self. "But all that aside, I just want you to know that you're a lucky man. You've got a wonderful woman at your side and you better take care of her. 'Cause if ya don't, I'll hafta hunt you down." He laughed.

But Hoagie wasn't. "H-Hunt me down?"

"Y'know, with the cutting, and the chopping, and the maiming- Oh. You know what I'm talkin' about!"

"..."

"Dad!" Abby fussed as he pulled Hoagie's pale form away from the man. "Can you puh-lease stop tryin' to scare my husband off!"

"You know I'm just lookin' out for you sweetie."

"I know dad, but we'll be fine."

"It's okay Abs." Hoagie uttered, reentering the conversation. "Me and Mr. Lincoln are pals. I'm sure he was just joking." He laughed. However, his chuckles died when he realized no one else was joining in. "He... _was_ joking right?" Before anyone could break the awkward silence, the lights in the room dimmed and music started to float out of the speakers as well as the voice of the DJ.

"_And now, lasses and lads, it'd be an honor for me to present to ye the newly wed Mr and Mrs Gilligan. May you enjoy the rest of ye tides in sweet bliss! Ha ha ha ha!_"

Taking that as their cue, Abby placed her hands in Hoagie's and smiled as they began to glide across the floor, swaying to and fro to the sounds of the music. All other patrons scooted away, leaving center floor to them.

Their bodies moved in perfect sync, moving as one with atmost grace and divinity. Hoagie took the chance to look down at his wife. One of his new favorite words. He had always cherished her no matter what she looked like, but over the years from that night they got together, she had broken out of her shell. Her glasses had been replaced by contacts, showing off her pools of cerulean. Her hair flowed like an ebony waterfall around her head, giving off a faint coco scent every time he leaned closer. Her body had filled out excellently in his opinion. His hands roamed over her curves and took satisfaction that she was his now. She was the only one for him.

Abby smirked up at Hoagie, waiting on him to speak up. The man had so many things on his mind at the moment. How ecstatic he was. How grateful he was. How head over heels he was for her. But out of all his jumbling thoughts, he choose to center on the source of their music. "So, who's idea was it to get a pirate themed DJ?" He amusingly asked as his eyes wandered over to the man.

"We were running out of options, but then he comes out of nowhere and offers to do it for free." She explained as her arms positioned themselves around his neck. "Besides, he's a nice man."

"Nicer then me?"

"I'm married to you, aren't I?" She smugly stated as she place her face in the crook of his neck. Soon it was only her and him. The world outside their tiny circle had been all but forgotten.

"Yep." Hoagie grinned as he tightened his hold on the woman. "And be prepared, Mrs. Gilligan. Because its gonna be that way from here on out." He promised as he lifted her chin, locked into her gaze.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, baby."

* * *

_But I hope that you compris  
All the things you mean to me  
Darling, je vous aime beaucoup  
I love you, yes I do_

_

* * *

_

Many things changed as time went by. Abby's career taking off, Hoagie fulfilling his dream of becoming a full licensed pilot, and the Gilligan family itself moving to Abby's mother's homeland. The couple certainly had its ups, and more then their fair share of downs, but their love and commitment never once faltered.

And as many alterations that had passed already, one of the most life changing ones would be when the couple bloomed into a set of three.

"He's perfect." Abby gushed as she held the newborn babe firmly in her arms. Her body was drenched in sweat, and her hair seemed matted to her face. But even with all that and the pain and exhaustion, she couldn't think it was more worth it to see her son in her arms.

"Just like his mom." Hoagie chimed in from bedside. The man couldn't take his eyes off the miracle he and his wife created. The small boy he was staring at was his. His son. His chest swelled with pride and an emotion he had never felt for anything else before. It was a feeling made for his son and his son alone. No other person could provoke this kind of response from him.

Wanting to get a better look, Hoagie leaned down and trailed a finger across the baby's head. "Hey little guy. I'm your daddy." He tried to hide the way his voice chocked at that moment. He was a man. He could handle this. But then again, he felt justified to coo the babe if Wally himself bawled like a girl when his daughter was born. But how could he not possibly feel this way? The skin felt soft to the touch, as if it was made of its own personal brand of cloth that no other could copy. The way those innocent eyes peered up at him curiously.

"Oh?" Hoagie twisted his head when he saw his son's tiny hand reach out and grab at his much larger finger. He then laughed lightly when the baby started applying some pressure. "Trying to crush your old man's hand, eh?" He then grimaced as he brought up his other bandaged palm. "Sorry, your mom beat ya to it." That woman had a grip!

Abby tiredly rolled her eyes as she adjusted herself in a more comfortable position. "You're acting more like a baby then he is." Once her eyes landed on her pride and joy, all negative emotion fled her and she huddled him closer, motherly instinct flaring to protect her child from any harm. "What'll we name him?"

"I got one." Hoagie spoke up again. He then nervously scratched the back of his head. "I was thinking maybe, Gabriel. I like the sound of it, and it's kinda french." He then looked at his wife in hopes she approved. "Is it good enough?"

Abby glanced down at their boy. Glanced down at the newly named Gabriel Gilligan. Her eyes shown with tears as Gabriel started to giggle. "I love it."

* * *

_Wish my French were good enough  
I'd tell you so much more_

_

* * *

_

Years continued to flow. Seasons passed. Abby's family grew. She figured it wouldn't be long until she had to sit and try and watch as they moved out into the world by themselves. But they would always be her babies. While deep down she wished they would always need their mommy, she knew they had to grow up sometime. Everyone did.

Time flowed on and more change came trailing along. The Gilligan journeyed back to America a few years after Gab had been sired. They reunited with a childhood friend they had not seen in ages, the new generation of kids conjoined and fought adult villainy in their game of KND as she would like to call it. Things were always hectic.

But of course, one of the things that always stayed cemented was Abby's love for her husband. The man had his fair share of grief. He had contracted an illness that had grounded him, his mid-life crisis was quite the episode, and then there was the occasional worries that he wasn't good enough.

"I just think you should have more then what I'm giving you." He muttered to himself one night. The rain gently battered their home during the winter evening. The kids had went to bed with hopes of snow. "I mean, I don't even have a job anymore. What does that tell you?"

"It don't tell me a thang." Abby affirmed as she took his hand. "You're just having a rough patch, baby. It ain't your fault you can't fly anymore." She smiled when she felt his grip tighten a bit. "Besides, no matter what happens, you know Abby's not going anywhere."

Hoagie quirked his lips up. His wife never really spoke in third person as much as she used to, and it always made him grin whenever she did. However, he was just feeling to weighted down at the moment. "I wouldn't blame you if you did. You deserve better."

"I have better. I have you." She then moved the rest of the way across the bed and laid her head down atop the man's chest. Her cheeks feeling his warmth from underneath the fabric of his shirt. "And quit talking like that, honey. You'll get through this."

Before Hoagie could say anything, a violent cough racked his form. After a few seconds, it died as quick as it came, but it left the man feeling drained all the less. Finally, he sighed as his arms wrapped around Abby's shoulders. "How can you be so sure?"

The woman closed her eyes as she let out a breath herself. "Because I'm here. Your whole family is. You were always there to cheer us up, now it's our turn." Deciding it was time for sleep, Abby pulled the sheets over their bodies and tucked herself in to try and give her husband comfort. "I love you, Hoagie."

The man closed his eyes himself, feeling exhaustion come over him again, but not before smirking and deliver a small pun. "Well, I love you _amour._" He chuckled as he dozed off.

"That's the cheesy husband I married."

* * *

_But I hope that you compris  
All the things you mean to me  
Darling, je vous aime beaucoup  
I love you, yes I do _

_

* * *

_

Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. was a patient man. He waited. He waited until Gabriel married that nice girl he had his eye on. He waited for his second son to get that PhD he had been striving for. When his daughter settled into college, he figured that was good enough and that he didn't need to wait anymore. But the Gilligan were fighters, so he held out as long as he could.

Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. was the world's funny man. He lived life to the max and enjoyed all it's wonders that were available to him. He was a good man, and only had a single regret. The only thing Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. regretted was that he left his wife alone when he died.

But Abby never blamed him for it. She was a grown woman. She had matured, gotten her education and her babies had grown up. It was no secret to her that her husband was losing to his illness, but she figured they were old enough cope with it. That didn't mean it didn't feel like someone ripped out a part of her and killed it before her eyes when they condemned him to the earth.

Contrary to Hoagie's regret, she was never alone. Her friends made sure to keep her company, and her children made regular visits. Not out of sense of duty, because they wanted to. Abby never wanted to force her children to do something like that.

Even with all this, Hoagie still couldn't get over the fact he was leaving Abby behind. So to put his woes to rest, the man made sure to leave his love behind until she was ready pass on herself. Abby saw and was reminded of Hoagie's everlasting love every time she visited his grave.

Gallagher Cemetery was empty on the spring day. Empty except for the lone mocha skinned woman placing a rose at her husband's grave. Abby's eyes looked down at the marble from behind her glasses, and a hand ran through her graying hair in an attempt to delay the heat. A smile crinkled it's way to her lips and she chuckled slightly as she read over her spouse's gravestone.

"Abby loves ya a lot too, baby." She lowly uttered as her finger traced the edge of the stone. "She always will."

Hoagie left behind his love for Abby to see every time she visited, for engraved onto his stone, were the very words he uttered to her on a moon lite night a long time ago.

_'Darling, je vous aime beaucoup.'_

_

* * *

_

_I love you, yes I do

* * *

_

**An idea I had to play around with 2/5. I feel it could have been better though.****They seemed OOC at points to me.****The title is the name of the song. Do any of you know it? Anna Sosenko r****ing a bell? If not, then go listen to Nat King Cole's version  
**

**Reviews are appreciated. I really want to know how I did on this. Oh, and other stories will be updated soon. Hopefully.**

**Later. **


End file.
